Just Notebook
by Kissuragi Kurushi
Summary: Hanya catatan. Sebuah catatan yang akan memandu perasaan keduanya.


Masashi Kishimoto ©

_Full of skip time!_

_AU, OOC, Miss, Typo(s)_

Just Notebook

Pagi itu tampak sunyi.

Hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang mengelilingi daerah sekitar itu.

Gemercik embun kian menghantam beberapa tumbuhan dan hijaunya daun yang senantiasa berada di sana dan dengan senang hati tak bergeming agar bisa bersentuhan dengan _tubrukan_ di antara mereka.

Gadis musim semi itu tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan sembari sesekali menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan girang. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah merekah selalu mengucapkan senandung dengan rianya. Pipinya yang tampak merona dengan guratan merah, membuatnya tampak indah dipandangan. Terpaan angin sedikit menampar pelan raga mungil yang tengah berlompat-lompat.

Hembusan napasnya itu mengebul dari mulutnya.

Musim tengah menunjukkan banyaknya salju yang turun beriringan dengan suasana dingin dan _kalem_ yang terjadi.

"Sakura!" ucapan yang mengalun itu terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tengah mengejar gadis musim semi tadi dari belakang.

"Ah, Ino," Ujar gadis musim semi atau kita anggap Sakura itu.

_Blonde-bangs_ yang tengah menutupi salah satu mata gadis beriris biru, itulah _style_ sang kawan yang bermarga Yamanaka itu. Gadis yang disebut sebagai Ino itu menyodorkan sepucuk kertas ke arah Sakura.

"Ini alamat _email_-nya Sasuke!" teriak Ino dengan girangnya. Ia pun menari-nari dengan senang, membuat Sakura _speechless_.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di atas aspal, agar bisa sampai ke gedung sekolah yang sedang ia tuju sedari tadi. Melihat hal itu, Ino langsung kembali berlarian ke arah Sakura agar dapat mengejar gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, di situlah kesempatan Ino untuk berada di sampingnya. Guratan merah yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah gadis _blonde_ itu pun menjadi saksi bisu kalau dirinya tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Setidaknya, dengarkan dulu ucapan gadis kasmaran ini, Sakura," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan tingkah teman baiknya yang acuh tak acuh dengan kabar gembira seperti itu.

"Baiklah nona kasmaran. Aku harus mendengarkan apa hari ini?" pertanyaan pun terlontar. Ino yang tadinya kesal, kembali berseri-seri karena sahabatnya akan mendengarkan apapun yang akan ia ceritakan.

Gadis _blonde_ cantik itu mulai mengoceh sembari berjalan menelusuri jalanan untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Sedangkan sang gadis musim semi? Ia hanya berjalan sembari _sweetdroop_ karena mendengarkan curhatan _gak mutu_ dari teman seperjuangannya itu. Ia lebih memilih melamunkan nasib dirinya ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan temannya.

"Oi Sakura!" teriakan pun membuat Sakura kembali tersadarkan dari lamunannya itu.

Gemersik angin menerpa di antara mereka.

Menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan Ino.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya juga," ucapan Ino sontak sukses membuat mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat.

Sakura tak menggubris pernyataan Ino dan memilih berlalu begitu saja. Namun sebuah kata membuat Sakura tertegun sejenak.

"Aku meminta _email_-nya untukmu, Sakura."

Dingin.

Hembusan angin membuat tubuh mungil gadis musim semi itu menggigil.

Ia mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya sembari menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke arah kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura mendesah di kala dinginnya suasana saat itu.

Ia mencoba tegar menunggu seseorang di hari putih salju itu.

Ya, seperti janjinya waktu kemarin. Ia akan meminjam buku catatan bahasa Inggris kepada pujaan hatinya melalui _Email_.

'_Aku Sakura dari kelas 2B, aku ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa Inggris milikmu, Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Kau mendapatkan alamat email milikku dari siapa? Tapi baiklah, esok akan kuberikan di depan stasiun kereta api jam 2 siang.'_

Dan sesuai dengan isi _email_-nya, Sakura pun melakukannya hari ini. Demi mendapatkan sebuah catatan, ia rela menunggu di suasana dingin di depan stasiun.

Langkahan kaki mengusik pendengarannya. Ekor mata iris _emerald_-nya pun mengikuti ke arah suara itu datang. Dan ronaan kembali hinggap di pipi polosnya.

"Sakura maaf, tadi kejebak salju," ucapan itu mendahului percakapan diantara mereka. Sakura hanya menggeleng sejenak, ia tidak menginginkan pemuda di hadapannya khawatir karena dirinya yang lemah itu.

"Sesuai janji kemarin. Ini buku catatanku," Sasuke pun menyodorkan buku ber-_cover_ hitam ke tangan lentik Sakura.

Pemuda itu sedikit canggung dengan suasana di sana. Sakura yang bertipe pemalu itu sepertinya enggan mengeluarkan melodinya yang berasal dari pita suaranya itu.

Kemudian Sasuke menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena canggung. Dan Sakura hanyalah menatapi dan meresapi buku hitam milik Sasuke itu dengan tatapan gembira.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melirih sejenak.

"Maaf, aku akan meminjamnya selama satu minggu."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Uap mengebul keluar dari bibir gadis musim semi itu.

Gadis itu tengah menyodorkan buku hitam yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah pemuda oniks di hadapannya. Hembusan napas mengebul ketika bibir gadis itu bergerak, "Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_. Ini aku kembalikan buku catatanmu."

Pemuda yang memiliki _style_ rambut yang mencuat-cuat kebelekang itu sedikit menggaruk-garukkan rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal sembari meraih catatannya dan mengangguk sejenak.

Gadis musim semi itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja ketika catatan itu telah sampai kepada sang empunya.

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Ia sedikit mendengus dengan perilaku gadis musim semi itu yang tampak aneh di kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, guna untuk menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran _amburadul_ yang tengah di hasilkan oleh kepalanya itu.

Ntah mengapa, jemari panjangnya malah mengelus buku hitam yang berada di tangannya itu. Ia pun langsung membuka buku tersebut sembari tersenyum kecil. Namun, pandangan oniks-nya tiba-tiba membulat, ia tertegun sejenak ketika kornea matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah tulisan.

'_Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun.'_

Hanya coretan itulah yang tergores di buku catatannya yang tulisannya tak ia kenali, alias bukan tulisan tangannya. Kaki yang terbaluti celana _jeans_ itu langsung berlarian begitu saja ketika selesai membaca tulisan itu.

Ya, hanya tulisan itu.

Tulisan yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

Coretan yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Goresan tangan yang membuat kakinya tidak mau mengikuti intruksi dirinya.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan kerasnya, membuat gema di sekeliling jalan trotoar itu. Membuat setiap mata tertuju pada suara bising yang dihasilkan dari hantaman telapak sepatunya dengan aspal di sepanjang jalan.

Napas yang tak karuan itu berulang kali membuatnya terbatuk dan susah bernapas. Paru-parunya sudah tak kuasa mengontrol oksigen dan karbondioksida yang keluar masuk dengan seenaknya.

Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba melambat dan kian melambat ketika pucuk surai merah muda sedang menghiasi iris oniks miliknya. Membuatnya melontarkan sebuah nama yang malah menyebabkan gadis di hadapannya melihat ke arahnya.

Gadis musim semi yang ia sebut namanya itu memberikan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke pun kembali berlarian untuk menggapai gadis merah muda itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan buku hitamnya. Dan memperlihatkan sebuah coretan di sana.

'_Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun._'

'_Aku juga.'_

Kemudian, Sasuke pun melontarkan senyuman simpulnya pada gadis musim semi itu yang tengah memperlihatkan iris _emerald_ hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca.

~FIN~


End file.
